


Like Cats and Dogs

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: They’re always fighting....—Just a smut, tbh.





	Like Cats and Dogs

"So you mean... you haven't done it before?" Lina asked, trying not to blush and failing. 

"No, never." Said Gourry with his usual sunny smile. "Why, have you?" 

\---

Lina recalled that conversation with a blush as she looked over at Gourry out of the corner of her eye. She’d kind of assumed that because he was older and good-looking he would have some experience, but really, she should have known- Gourry hadn’t even known what ‘that time of the month’ meant, after all. 

It meant that they were kind of on equal ground with the whole sex thing, but... it did make it harder to... initiate anything. She gulped.

Still- they had a free afternoon, a shared room with a nice bed, and no one travelling with them to interrupt them or wonder where they were.

She walked over to where Gourry was sitting on the bed, fixing a tear in his shirt and firmly took the work out of his hands, putting it on the side and then straddling his lap. 

“Lina?” He asked, hand automatically going to her waist.

“Let’s make love.” She blurted, and then kissed him before she could cringe at herself. 

When they broke apart, he was smiling. “I’d like that a lot.” He said, then went back in, deepening the kiss. 

They’d had plenty of chances to make out in the past- and they’d got that part down, Lina thought, as she ran her hands down Gourry’s bare back, tracing his ribs and shoulder blades with her nails. 

It was just a shame how often they were interrupted, she thought, as she went to nibble along his jawline as he started to undo the buttons on her top. 

Things started to get a little more heated as he bucked up underneath her, pulling her outer shirt off and roughly pawing at her through the yellow bodysuit she wore underneath. 

When he started to massage her breasts she moaned, then smacked him automatically. 

“Hey- knock it off, breast perv!” She yelled, before realising that that was silly and going bright red.

“No fair! I thought you said we were gonna do it!” He said, and laid back on the bed, pulling her down on top of him and squishing her breasts against his chest. She wriggled and tried to get out of his grip and they rolled around, kissing and play fighting for a while, until they ended up with Lina underneath Gourry as he sucked marks into her neck and squeezed her breasts, enjoying the way she moaned and seemed to lose control of herself. She couldn’t believe how good it felt- it had never felt this good when he’d touched them before- but then again, now she was buzzing with anticipation and every brush against her skin felt like lightning striking, and her breasts always had been sensitive. 

She wrapped her legs around his and ground up against the bulge in his trousers.

He laughed and left off her neck to say into her ear “If I’m a breast perv, you’re a dick perv, Lina.” 

She blushed. True, a few times when they’d been making out, she’d started to touch him before what might be the correct order, but she was curious about it, okay? ”Shut up, breast perv!” She hissed, as he pulled her top down to get at her bare skin and then she couldn’t stop writhing against him again, her hands running down his back to squeeze his arse and pull him flush against her aching centre before he pulled back back to look at her with a grin. 

“Are suuure you’re not a dick perv, Lina?” He said with a singsong voice and a lovely roll of his hips. 

“Shut up! You’re my man, aren’t you? I’m allowed to want your dick!” She said, pushing him up and off her so she could pull the bodysuit off her legs. 

“Yeah, I’m yours, Lina.” He said, helping her with her shirt and then licking her nipple. “But you did just admit you’re desperate for my cock.” 

“Ugh, you talking is a waste of your mouth.” She said, shoving his head back down and he obliged her, sucking on her nipple and sneaking a hand down between them to rub at her centre, making her groan as she ran her hand over his back. 

He pulled off her trousers and admired her legs, stroking her thighs before parting her lips and looking at her, making her throw an arm over her face, embarrassed. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“You’re wet already.”

“That’s because- uuunhh-“ he dipped a finger into her, then took it out and rubbed it around her entrance and folds experimentally for a while. 

She leaned up on her elbows to watch him- he looked so determined, but ...”You can’t find it, can you?” She said with a sigh. 

“No.” He admitted with a sheepish grin. 

“It’s this little thing here.” She grabbed his hand and put his fingers where she wanted them. “Ah- yes! That just there-!”

He thumbed over it as he slid his finger all the way in to her with a squelch that made her blush. Ah, but that feels nice- 

“What are you trying to do, stir a cup of tea? Get another one in there!” She whined. 

“You’re always so bossy, Lina.”

“I am not bossy- Ah! Yes- the front feels really good!”

“See? Still bossing me around, even now.” He slid a third finger in and then stopped abruptly when she cried out.

“Sorry, is that too much?”

“No- keep going!” She panted. She had never had something so deep inside her- his fingers were a lot bigger than hers and she could feel the difference- and it was only going to get bigger- she thought with a smirk. Her insides felt like they’d turned to jelly as he pressed against her walls and she ground down onto his hand. 

“Are you sure?”

She went to kick him but he caught her foot and put it in his lap, so she pressed it against his dick instead. 

“I think it’s time Gourry junior got in on the action~”

As soon as he had his fingers out of her she leapt on him, grabbing the bulge in his trousers as he unlaced them and then pulling his cock out, pumping it in her hand and making him groan. It looks so weird, she thought fleetingly, but she didn’t let herself have any more time to think about it as she positioned herself above it and sank down. 

It felt weird but kind of good, and his moans make her feel very good as he grabbed her tits again and she wriggled around, getting used to him being buried inside her. It felt boiling hot- but nicer than fingers- good and thick but kind of soft at the same time- and went so deep inside she felt like she was discovering a whole new place inside her, almost like the first time she’d fingered herself. 

She reached down to touch her own clit again and he groaned. “Lina, you’re so greedy!”

“Shut up!”

“It’s so hot though.” He thrust up into her and she moaned, then he picked her up easily and started to fuck her onto himself - she looked so determined as she helped, he could see her start to lose it as her face went slack and then she came with a shriek and went a little limp, with a dazed and sated smile on her face as she wriggled around lazily, enjoying the aftershocks and helping him a little as he thrust into her until he got his own release. She shuddered as she felt the warm liquid spill inside her- it was kind of gross, but satisfying. Very satisfying, she thought as she pushed him back onto the bed where he lay, groaning and looking exhausted but pleased with himself. 

She pulled off and flopped down on top of him, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her again. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She said as she nuzzled his neck sleepily.

“Yeah, ‘cuz you’re a massive perv.” He said. 

She smacked him, but not hard, and he just laughed and rolled onto his side to snuggle into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine’s Day! No, I don’t have a date either... ^^; But at least we all have Gourry and Lina! Hope you have a good day anyway! :)


End file.
